


Sadie Hawkins

by hazelandglasz



Series: Baby steps [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Steps Verse<br/>Pairing : Ryder Lynn / Unique Adams (Rynique ? Uniders ?)</p><p>The Sadie Hawkins could be one golden opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> Because the episode and the gif combined, well, it gave me ideas :)

A Sadie Hawkins dance.

The moment those three words are said, Wade exits the building and leaves the stage for Unique.

A 

Sadie

Hawkins

Dance.

A chance to be her fabulous self and dance and dance.

And maybe a chance to ask herself a certain gentle jock, so gentle he would apologize to a fly if he swatted it by accident …

~~~

A Sadie Hawkins dance.

Ryder can’t feel but be disappointed that he can’t get the chance to ask himself.

Well, invite Unique, of course : he might used to have a crush on Marley, but seeing her with Jake, well, he’s happy for his superbro so he’s not going to do anything to jeopardize that. And since it’s a dance, he would love to go with a good dancer, and in his honest opinion, Unique is their best dancer - right after Brittany and Blaine, and Brittany is Sam’s girl and Blaine is a boy, for starters, so that would be incredibly uncool to even want to go with him and think that since he’s gay he’s kind of like a girl (incredible levels of uncoolness in that thought) - plus, the way she looks at their Glee Club Captain, he’s pretty sure Tina would unleash some Vampire king on him if he approaches Blaine (he heard the rumors from a couple of years ago, than you very much).

But still, he would love to invite her to a dance - maybe he should ask her on a date ?

~~~

When the cheerleader with the neck brace stops Ryder in the hallway to ask him for the dance, Unique can feel her heart squeezing painfully.

It’s not like she loves Ryder, a loud and proud voice scoffs in her head, no thank you she can be single and more awesome than half the girls in this pitiful school, but still.

She really wanted to go with him ; that would have been …

Nice.

For a change.

~~~

When that creepy cheerleader who wears a neck brace since September (seriously, what is wrong with her ?!) stops him - during his bro time, mind you - to invite him, Ryder can’t help but look up and look at Unique who is standing at her locker not too far from where he stands awkwardly.

He was planning on walking extra slowly to give her the time and ooportunity to ask him (if she was interested that is, his ego and self confidence is not skyrocketing at this point).

Damn.

The only upside of it is that he sees the way she seems to be …not sad, let’s not get our hopes too high too fast, but maybe … disappointed ?

He definitely should ask her on a date.

~~~

During the dance, Ryder spends some times with Jolene (seriously) and he finds out that the neck brace is there because her parents are so scared of Coach Sylvester’s reputation at creating crazy routines they make sure that their daughter isn’t going to be involved in any of the insane things (when he thinks about it, Ryder thinks it’s pretty smart).

She also confesses that she invited him to get awesome prom-esque pictures, not because she’s interested in him - that’s a relief, since he didn’t want to let her down (Blaine did it gently enough with Tina, and it still looked like he had kicked her puppies and insulted her heritage or something).

After a couple of dance, the promised prom-esque picture and a flirty / funny wink while he was singing, they both part ways to mingle in the crowd.

Quite by accident, he finds himself bumping into Unique who looks … well, she never looked more beautiful.

He should tell her.

“Hello Ryder, that was quite the crooning you did up there” she laughs (boy, he should record that deep, throaty laugh and play it over and over) with a light pat to his forearm.

Oh.

Okay, he’s in trouble.

“Th-thank you Unique” he answers with a shy smile before straightening up. “I’m sure you’re going to bring the house down when it’s your turn”.

She doesn’t say anything, only flips her hair back with an “Obviously darling” written all over her face that makes them both laugh.

“I …” he’s hesitant, not quite sure he’s going to say it properly (sometimes he means to compliment someone and it comes out as an insult before he can take it back), but he takes a deep breath as she cocks her head to the side, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. “I wanted to tell you that you’ve never looked more beautiful than tonight” he says in one breath, feeling a blush creeping up.

His one true consolation comes up on her own face in the shape of an adorable blush on her cheekbones (like someone took her, turned her into one of those Russian dolls - except a dark chocolate skin one - and splashed two spots of pink on her cheeks) and a fluttering of her eyelashes.

“oh … Thank you Ryder, that’s … that’s very kind of you” she replies, her eyes looking down, and Ryder realizes that she doesn’t get as many compliments on her looks as she should.

“I mean it, Unique” he says softly, taking her hand. “But if you really want to thank me” he continues, his tone turning flirty and he has no idea where it came from, “you can always dance with me ?”

She looks between their entwined hands and his face with the same look she had when he had helped her when she had hurt her knees before Ryder can see the trust coming into place.

“I’d love to”


End file.
